As computers have become more and more common, it has become more and more necessary for organizations to implement intra-system interfaces that allow disparate systems to communicate with one another. Many organizations also employ advanced workflow management systems that are capable of receiving content from these disparate systems and processing that content to generate tasks, create notifications, schedule processes, and the like. To this end, advanced workflow management systems are often configured to receive both documents and metadata about those documents to create and manage tasks, transport documents between systems, store content for later retrieval, and the like. These workflow systems are often able to communicate with a variety of external systems provided by different vendors, systems across release versions, and other applications where the workflow system is decoupled from the external systems providing the content items for processing.
While such workflow management systems are often highly configurable and able to support content items provided in a variety of different formats, this flexibility comes at a price. In order to support a large number of different content types offered by external systems, these systems are often unable to properly process content that has errors or formatting problems. While data validation processes exist for verifying that received content items are properly formatted and have valid data values, these processes are primitive, rejecting and discarding content items that are unable to be validated by workflow management systems. A discarded content item generates an error that is sent to the system that provided the content, requiring the transmitting system to resend the content item. However, in cases where content items are part of large batch processing jobs (e.g., a scan of dozens or hundreds of documents), triggering of an error condition may cause rejection of the entire batch processing job, requiring the transmitting system to resend a large amount of data or even reprocess the batch process, resulting in a large amount of inefficiency, consuming system resources, and delaying processing of jobs even in scenarios where the validation errors are relatively minor. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, the inventors have solved many of these identified problems by developing a technical solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.